Take A Chance
by Cobalt Morning
Summary: Shawn has had a long day and now his hotel room has been given out to someone else. New accommodations are needed, but who knew that this would lead him down a strange new path. Does the path lead to friendship, romance maybe? Only Fate seems to know and she seems to like messing with the lives of wrestlers. Has possible m/m pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the WWE. I am not getting paid for any of this.

A/N: Here are the warnings. This fic was written based on a dream. The characters in this will be ooc, mainly due to the fact that I don't actually know these people personally and I don't know how they act when they're not their characters. This involves a lot of dudes and I will do my best to keep them Dudes. We all know some guys get really feminine in fics and I'm gonna try to stear clear of that. I'm hoping it will be easy cuz let's face it, I'm a guy but if you notice something please say so and I'll check it out and change it if I feel there is a need. There will be certain elements of keyfabe but a lot of that will be in the use of names. This timeline is a bit screwed up, okay a lot screwed up but it's a fic and it doesn't need to be perfect. There will be slash. If you have any questions or comments just let me know and I should get back to you if not personally then at the beginning of the next chapter tho I would like to avoid that. Enjoy.

Ch.1 Messy Rooms

Shawn had just gotten to the hotel and he was exhausted. It had been a long night at work. It was always a long night when he went up against the Undertaker. There was a distinct 50% chance that he would receive a choke slam, a tombstone piledriver or, more than likely, both all in one night. This night that's exactly what had happened. Sadly that wasn't all that had happened. Not only did he get a choke slam but taker had delivered a boot straight to his face, jumped over the top rope right into him and then, once he had limped back into the ring, the Deadman had Tomstoned him. He was a _very _sore and tired person.

Now as he trudged slowly down the hall to his room he just wanted to sleep. He just did not want to be awake anymore. Rummaging around in his jean pockets he pulled out his room key, inserted it into the door lock and popped it open, closing the door quietly after slipping in.

Shawn dropped his bag and stretched before pulling off his shirt, toeing off his shoes and unbuttoning his pants as he walked to, what he assumed was, his nice warm bed. It was quite a shock to the heartbreaker when, instead of landing face first on a nice soft bed, he landed face first on a live, now flailing, human.

He sprang off the bed, crashing to the floor on his ass as he stared up at John Cena with a gaping mouth. Not able to contain his shock or temper he clambered to his feet.

"The fuck are you doing in my bed, Cena?" He shouted gesturing wildly at both John and the bed in which he sat.

John, having just been quite rudely awakened from, in his opinion, a lovely dream about a certain Bella Twin, was both confused and rather annoyed.

"Dude, what are you talking about? This is my room. I got the key this morning at the desk." He slid out of the bed clicking on the bedside lamp as he went to his discarded clothing and produced another room key and showed it to Shawn. "See? I've got a key and everything."

Shawn looked from John's face to John's key then back to John's face pulling his own room key from his pocket and holding it up for John to see. "I've got one too."

John sighed and plopped back down on _his _bed. With a tired yawn he said to Shawn "Why don't you just call the people who booked the rooms and see what's going on. Maybe the hotel Fucked up or something."

Shawn groaned and fell into the chair by the small table that resided in the room. Letting out his own sigh he pulled his phone from his pocket and punched in the number for their hotel booking service. After two rings someone answered.

"WWE Lodging Service, this is Adrian Gerhard how can I help you tonight?"

Shawn raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, this is Shawn Michaels, there's a problem with my room." He heard some typing and a "One moment Mr. Michaels." Then after a few seconds of typing noises he heard a sigh. "Mr. Michaels, is the problem with your room that John Cena is staying there as well?"

Shawn brought his eyebrows together in confusion. "Yeah, actually that is my current problem, how did you know?"

There was a slight growling noise on the other side of the phone which made him smile slightly in amusement before the voice, he couldn't really tell if this Adrian was male or female, spoke again, "There was an issue with the previous booking agent, I don't know if you ever spoke with Mia Lowens" he nodded as if the agent could see him" but she was recently fired and upon learning that she was about to be unemployed decided to tamper with the bookings." He rolled his eyes skyward and slumped his head back, "We've actually had about 10 people, not including yourself and Mr. Cena, with the same problem." Shawn groaned again and glanced at John who was looking both tired and curious as he sat up on the bed. He spoke into the phone " Is there anything you can do for us?" There was a hesitation on the other end of the line and an unpleasant lack of typing in the silence before Adrian cleared their throat, "Actually, um, There is a bit of a problem." Shawn groaned once more and tipped forward putting his head in his free hand, elbow resting on the table top. "And the problem would be?" Another hesitation on his/her end. "Well Mr. Michaels—" Shawn cut her off gently "Shawn, just Shawn is fine." John, who had popped up an eyebrow when Shawn had put his face in his palm, raised his other eyebrow at this. "Well, Shawn, the issue is that because of all this we've had to lease out other rooms in your current hotel and a few surrounding it. I would be happy to do this for either you or Mr. Cena but," she paused and sucked in a quick breath, "the problem with that is, not only is WWE in town at this moment but the Texas International Comicon is also taking place as we speak." Shawn closed his eyes muttering an expletive as he did so. Adrian spoke again with what sounded suspiciously like a smirk. "Exactly. And it gets worse. We were only just able to situate our last Superstar into the only vacant room on this side of town." Shawn gave a sigh as he sat back in the chair. "So what can we do Mr. Ah Gearhardt was it?" There was a chuckle on the other end. " It's Gerhard actually, Ms. Gerhard, but Adrian is fine." Shawns face reddened in embarrassment, " Oh my god, I am so sorry." Adrian laughed. "It's perfectly fine Shawn, happens all the time." Shawn laughed at himself and brought his hand down his face. "So, Adrian, what is there to be done?" He heard her sigh. "Well, Shawn, I can either call the hotel and get another bed sent up to that room," Shawn looked around the small room and then at John who seemed to be falling asleep sitting up "or—" Shawn spoke into the phone "I like or." Adrian chuckled on the other end. "Or I can see if I can set you up with someone who lives in the area and have you stay in their house for the weekend." Shawn thought for a bit looking at John again who jerked himself awake having nodded off in his sitting position almost tipping off the bed. Making up his mind he told Adrian "Let's go with or, my current roommate is about to fall asleep and I don't wanna keep him up any longer than I have too." John smiled sleepily at him giving him a thumbs up before covering his mouth as he gave a wide yawn. Shawn smiled, shaking his head. Adrian had a smile in her voice as she responded. " Okay, you can either give me your number and I'll call you back when I have something or I can put you on hold." Shawn nodded and gave her his number ending the call.

He sighed, leaned back in his chair crossing his legs at the ankles. John sat forward slightly and asked "So what's goin' on?" Shawn sighed and sat back up, stretching his aching back. "Well turns out this isn't an isolated incident." John raised his eyebrows and crossed his legs Indian style, placing his elbows on his knees and looking at Shawn, he continued, "Looks like the chick, Mia, who used to book our rooms, got fired and instead of going peacefully decided to fuck up a bunch of our hotel bookings." Johns eyebrows raised and his eyes widened at this news, "Are you kidding me? That's ridiculous!" Shawn just nodded in agreement. " Yeah turns out at least 10 of us were booked in the same room. Who knows how many it actually was considering some of us are young enough not to care about sleeping on the ground or crowding a room with another bed or cot." John nodded with a wince at the thought of spending a night on a cot and the ramifications it would have for either him or Shawn if they'd have to sleep on one. Shawn noticed the wince and caught on to the train of thought, "Yeah so, Adrian, the new booking agent, is trying to set me up with someone who lives in town so I can bunk with them." John sighed and shook his head. "Man this sucks." Shawn could only nod in agreement. John looked over at him. "So we're just playing the waiting game to see what happens then?" Shawn nodded again. "Yeah, I wonder who she'll find." 

On the other side of the line Adrian sighed. It had been a long day for her, trying to fix what Mia had done and now Shawn Michaels, The Heartbreak Kid, Mr. WrestleMania himself, needed somewhere to stay. She sighed again trying to think of anyone who lived, or had a house, in Houston. Her eyes widened and she lunged for her phone, an idea popping in her head, it might be odd for them to room together, Adrian didn't know of their personal feelings for each other or if there even were any negative or positive feelings at all outside of the ring, but it was the only idea she could come up with. She punched in a number and waited for them to pick up, which they did on the second ring

"Julian?"

A sleepy voice answered "Yeah?"

"Hey, it's Adrian from WWE?"

Julian yawned on the other end " Yeah, I know who you are. You don't have to introduce yourself every time."

Adrian grinned "Sorry, habit. I'm actually calling because I have a bit of a problem." She explained the situation to him, ending with "So I need to find Shawn Michaels a place to stay and I thought you could help."

Julian paused for a second "And how's that?"

Adrian bit her bottom lip and spoke "Well—" She blurted out her plan quickly and crossed her fingers.

Julian sighed "I wouldn't normally do this and I doubt I ever will again but does need a place to stay... Let's hope this works." He gave her the number.

Adrian jotted it down on her notepad, beaming "Thank you so much, I owe you one."

"Yeah, Yeah and I'll collect."

They ended the call quickly and Adrian stared at the number for a moment before steeling herself and dialing it.

"Hello?" A surprisingly non sleepy voice answered the phone.

Though nervous Adrian didn't let it show in her voice. " This is Adrian Gerhard with the WWE Lodging Service." She paused wondering how to broach the subject.

" Okay." He sounded vaguely amused.

Adrian sighed and decided to just get directly to the issue. "Okay see we have this problem." She explained the situation once again, "and we were hoping that you would be willing to put Shawn up for at least tonight assuming we can find him a room by tomorrow night." She waited for his response once again biting her bottom lip.

The man was quiet on the other side before he sighed and asked "Will he need a ride? If he does I can pick him up in about 10."

Adrian let out the breath she was holding and grinned, "Let me just ring him up and check." She put the man on hold and called Shawn. He answered on the first ring with a "Hey, Adrian, got something good for me?"

Adrian, still grinning, told him, "I've got you somewhere to stay tonight. Will you need a ride or do I have to get directions?"

Shawn gave a loud whoop followed by a 'sorry John' and then said "Yeah if they can pick me up here, that'd be great."

Adrian chuckled "Alright, he said he could be there in 10 just be ready outside the hotel, okay?" Shawn agreed and they ended the call. Going back to the other man Adrian said "Okay, he'll be waiting outside the hotel for you. You know how to get there?" He answered to the affirmative and they ended the call.

Adrian leaned back with a happy sigh, mentally patting herself on the back.

Shawn told John the good news as he pulled his shirt and shoes back on and picked his bag back up. He tossed the key on the table and smiled at John, "Sorry for the rude awakening, John. I'll see you tomorrow." John just nodded and fell back into his bed waving a goodbye to Shawn, hoping he might be able to get back to that dream he was having.

Outside in the hall, Shawn slung his bag onto his shoulder grimacing when his back gave a twinge. He made his way down to the lobby and out of the hotel.

He stood outside waiting for a few minutes rocking back and forth with a song in his head until a large black truck rolled up to the curb. Shawn grinned assuming this was his ride. He jogged forward happily to the truck throwing his bag into the bed and opening the door to climbing inside.

He was smiling as he started to talk to the driver, his savior, "Thank you so much for putting me up tonight. This whole thing is a little crazy doncha think?" With this last question he buckled his seatbelt and finally looked over at the driver. His eyes widened in shock, eyebrows going high and bottom jaw hanging.

Sitting in the drivers seat with possibly the most amused expression that face had ever held was the current reason for Shawn's sore back, Mark Calaway, The Phenom, The Undertaker.

A/N: That is the end of chapter 1. Please review after reading, all comments are welcome. Hope to see you again in chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Welcome to chapter 2.

At the look on Shawn's face Taker couldn't help but laugh loudly at the man as he pulled his truck onto the street. Grin in place he glanced at Shawn as he spoke "Are you gonna be alright? I'm pretty sure that Adrian dude would never forgive me if I gave you back broken."

Shawn's jaw clicked closed but his eyes were still wide. Not only was he being put up for the night by the fucking Undertaker he was pretty sure the Phenom had just made a joke, small as it may have been. Shawn blinked a few times and cleared his throat twice before he was able to find his voice. "Chick, Adrian's a girl. Did you make a joke?"

Taker could only laugh at him."Yes I made a joke. It happens once in awhile, just ask Glenn." At the blank look on Shawn's face Taker smiled and supplied "Kane, his real name is Glenn."

Shawn blinked and then groaned rolling his eyes. "I knew that. I just don't really hang out with a lot of people other than, well, DX."

Taker chuckled and nodded "Yeah, well you can kind of fall into that sort of thing pretty easily. For a long while I didn't really talk to many people sides Paul Bearer, Kane, and Steve Austin. And only Steve cuz we bonded over being from Texas."

Shawn smiled and looked at Taker, "I'm from San Antonio, you know. "

Taker just smiled and made a 'hmm' noise, keeping his eyes on the road as they glided down the highway. Shawn looked out the window, resting his head on the door. He really was very tired and his back was not helping. He figured maybe just resting his eyes for a bit would help and so he closed them leaning his head against the door.

* * *

><p>A second later it seemed, he was jerked awake by the sound of a truck door closing. He blinked sleepily and sat up looking around when his door opened, there stood all 6'10" of the Undertaker, looking at him with an amused smirk on his face. "Tired?" The behemoth of a man asked as he reached out and unclipped Shawn's seat belt.<p>

Shawn pouted slightly not liking that Taker seemed to be making fun of him. "Of course I'm tired," he snapped sliding out of the car with a pained grimace on his face as he straightened his back, "I got choke slammed and Tombstoned earlier tonight." Shawn huffed and went to grab his bag from the bed, "Not only that, I got a boot straight to the face. Not that I can say much since I did give you some Sweet Chin music but still!" sadly, no matter what he did to stretch farther his bag was just out of his reach even standing on tiptoe. Shawn was not in the mood to deal with his stupid out of reach bag but still tried to reach it from his standing position leaning over the side of the truck bed. Taker, rolling his eyes, reached out grabbed the bag and slung it onto his own shoulder. "I didn't mean anything by that comment, I was just asking if you were tired. See if you would want to have a drink or head straight to bed or what. That's all." Shawn's irritation deflated completely making him slump slightly. "Yeah, I am pretty tired and my back is killing me. I really just wanna go to sleep."

Taker gave a nod and led Shawn towards his house. As they got closer Shawn started to look around. There were quite a few trees, in fact, Shawn thought, with the lack of any light from possible neighbors they may actually be in the woods somewhere. The house itself he noticed wasn't huge but it wasn't a shack either, it had a wrap around porch complete with bench swing and rocking chairs. There were two stories and a lantern hanging from from the porch ceiling. Shawn let out a whistle. "This is quite a house you have,Taker."

Taker smiled as he unlocked the door. "Thanks." He turned back to look at Shawn " and it's Mark." He chuckled at Shawns slightly red face and turned to open the door letting them into his home.

Tired as he was Shawn wasn't about to miss getting a look at Mark's house, after all normal name or no he was still the Undertaker.

As he took in his surroundings his mind went blank. He was standing in the house of the Undertaker, one of the most intimidating figures in professional wrestling, someone who could be quite frightening in and outside of the ring, and his home was... absurdly normal. Nice hard wood floors, earth tones and some very comfortable looking couches surrounding a large tv and entertainment center. "Wow. This is nice." Taker smiled and led him towards a set of stairs, "Thanks, I like to keep a nice place up top to lure people into a false sense of security and then surprise them with the dungeon in the basement." Shawn just rolled his eyes and huffed a sigh at Taker's sense of humor.

They ascended the stairs together in silence, Taker leading Shawn to his spare bedroom. Walking down the hallway he opened a door stopped and cursed. "Well, Shit."

Shawn stepped forward to look into the room and immediately spotted the problem. Apparently, Taker had started using the space as a storage unit more than a guest room. There were boxes, trunks and some pieces of furniture piled up in the room with the spare bed tucked securely and very much out of reach right in the back, mattress, box spring and frame leaning against the wall.

Taker rubbed the back of his neck and sighed "You know what? You can just take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch downstairs." He started walking to his own bedroom not noticing that Shawn was gaping at him again. Taker stepped into his bedroom and tossed Shawn's bag on the bed. At this Shawn broke out of his stupor and began to protest. "Hold on a second!" Taker turned and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "I can't take your bed. I can sleep on the couch just fine." With that said he stepped forward to grab his bag and as he lifted it managed to twinge his back in the process letting out a low grunt of shook his head and grabbed the bag back from Shawn putting it on the bed. "Look you've got a bad back, if you sleep on a couch tonight you won't be able to move in the morning. Just take the bed, it's fine, I wouldn't suggest it if it weren't." Shawn looked unsure but Taker clapped a hand on his shoulder and smiled "Trust me, I've spent a few nights on my couch, I'll be perfectly fine." He patted Shawn's back and went to leave. As he passed thru the door he heard Shawn thank him and waved his hand in response making his way down stairs again.

Shawn let out a sigh and looked at what seemed to be a comfortable and warm bed. He took off his socks, shoes and shirt and hesitated before taking off his jeans, figuring it would probably be best not to sleep nude in his hosts bed he kept his boxer briefs on. He shut off the light, dropped his bag to the floor and climbed into the forest green coverings of the welcoming bed, sleep accepting him quickly into its sweet embrace.

* * *

><p>Down in the living room Mark was readying himself for a night spent on his larger couch, grabbing a spare pillow and blanket from his linen closet. He shucked off his clothes quickly, pulling on a pair of old comfy pj pants before laying down with a yawn and pulling the blanket over himself.<p>

He lay there for awhile wondering if this would be the only night he needed to put Shawn up and if it wasn't, if he needed a place to sleep tomorrow, what would he do? He supposed he could clean out the guest room, but that seemed like quite a task especially if Shawn wasn't even gonna be using it. Not to mention that it'd probably take a few hours and Mark didn't really have a lot of time to spend on it tomorrow.

Mark groaned and turned onto his side holding the pillow to his head. One thing was for sure tho, he may be able to sleep on the couch for one night and be fine the next day but two days wasn't gonna fly. Shawn or no he was sleeping in his bed tomorrow and if Shawn did return to his house for lodging, he'd have to deal with a bed partner. Mark figured Shawn would try to insist on taking the couch but the Phenom was aware of how bad Shawns back could get having heard he and Hunter talk about it before. He wasn't about to get in trouble for returning The Heartbreak Kid to the arena with a fucked up back. Oh no, he refused to take the blame for that.

That decided he made himself as comfortable as possible and slipped seamlessly into sleep.

A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. If you did indeed enjoy it please leave a comment. If you didn't enjoy it please leave a comment. Have a good one and hope to see you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Welcome to chapter 3. Thanks for the revie

Shawn woke up early the next morning incredibly comfortable and hoping not to really have to move beyond a languid stretch that seemed to realigned his spine perfectly and stretched all his muscles until he felt like a limp cat. He took in a great gulp of air, feeling his lungs expand pleasantly and groaned in contentment. He rolled over snuggling into the blankets and cuddled up with a pillow that smelled oddly of the earth before a fall rain. He decided it was a very good smell and stayed in that position cuddling his rain pillow and trying to remember his strange dream from the night before.

He knew that Hunter and Steph had been there, Steve Austin had been there with some woman, well he thought it might have been a woman but he wasn't quite sure. He knew they had been sitting at a picnic table. They had been talking and laughing and eating and then some punk had come up to the table in a bunny outfit without its head attached showing the person beneath. He was sure he recognized the kid but couldn't quite bring a name to the face. In and out of the dream he thought it had been odd but his friends didn't seem to think so when they invited him to sit and chat. He also recalled Taker... Mark sitting there next to him with a small smile on his face and giving comments to the conversation, nudging him when the comment was specifically for his amusement. Overall the dream was a good one, even with the bunny suit guy. He figured his dream self was trying to tell him something, maybe he could be friends with the phenom. sore and tired as he was last night the Undertaker had been nice, hospitable, and funny, even if he hadn't been appreciative of the fact at the time.

Shawn lay there for awhile dozing in and out of sleep until his phone's alarm went off and he knew he had to get up and get ready for the day ahead.

He stretched again and climbed out of the comfy bed, grabbing his phone and turning off the alarm. He noticed how low the battery was and hoped he had remembered to pack his charger. If not he knew it would still be in the locker room but he wasn't sure if his phone would last to the arena.

He got dressed, and did his normal morning stuff, figuring he could just shower at the arena after his day was done.

He packed up all his things, scanning the room to make sure he got it all, not knowing for sure if he'd be staying another night here. Shawn slung his bag onto his shoulder noticing a distinct lack of pain in his back as he did so and knowing Mark had made a good call last night. He made his way downstairs assuming Taker was already awake and doing whatever he did in the morning. As he arrived in the living room he realised he was mistaken as Mark was sprawled out over his couch snoring softly in his sleep. Shawn couldn't help the slight smile that crossed his face at the sight. Taker's hair was severely disheveled, one arm had fallen off the couch and was hanging there while the other was resting comfortably on his chest, both legs were on the couch but one was sitting on the back of the couch like that was the exact spot it belonged in.

He didn't know why he did it but he decided not to question himself when he stepped over to Taker, took in a breath and yelled as loud as he was able "Get up!" And up he did get. Almost too fast to comprehend Taker was on his feet and casting his gaze about wildly trying to find the reason for his disrupted sleep.

Seeing Shawn standing there with a large grin on his face that he wasn't even trying to pass off as innocent, Mark glared and glanced at the clock noticing the time. "Shawn." He said, his teeth gritted. "It's 7 o'clock in the fucking morning, what is wrong with you?" Shawn kept the smile on his face and shrugged. "What do you meank? I wake up everyone like that. It's time for work." Taker growled tho Shawn could see a spark of mirth in the Dead Man's eyes. Mark smirked and noticed the smile slowly slip off Shawn's face. "Oh, you're gonna pay for that." Before Shawn knew it, Mark had stepped over the couch grabbed him and was mercilessly tickling him making the Heartbreak Kid drop his bag in surprised laughter and try to squirm away from the terrible tickling hands of the Undertaker. (a/n: trust me this happens more than you'd think)

* * *

><p>By the end of the tickle war Shawn and Mark were sitting on the floor leaning against the back of the couch both out of breath but with smiles on their faces. Shawn spoke first adopting an almost serious face "Okay, so I won't ever wake you up like that again... I'll just have to find other ways." Shawn laughed as Mark groaned and shoved his shoulder, almost pushing him onto the floor.<p>

Mark shook his head and stood offering a hand to Shawn to help him up, which Shawn happily accepted. It wasn't until that moment that Shawn realised that Mark was clad only in his sleep pants. "Dude! You need to get ready, we have to be at the arena by 8. We have meetings and Shit." He took a look at the clock and groaned. "It's almost 7:30 we're gonna be late!".

Mark just chuckled and shook his head stretching as he headed upstairs to his bedroom. "We'll be fine Shawn. Just grab something to eat and we'll head out as soon as I'm done." Mark disappeared upstairs leaving Shawn by himself wondering what Mark ate for breakfast. He shrugged figuring he'd find out one day and moved into the kitchen leaving his bag by the couch.

His first stop was the pantry which he perused thoroughly, surprised at finding a half loaf of HEB brand bakery style bread and a canister of Nutella. Shawn shook his head and grabbed the two items thinking 'I'm just gonna have to get used to the fact that spending time with Mark is like getting to know a stranger.' He searched around for the silverware finding the drawer quickly and setting to make himself a couple pieces of Nutella bread deciding he could indulge a bit. 'I mean he is still The Undertaker but away from the arena, hell away from all aspects of the job, he is a totally different dude. If he's willing, and he seems to be, I think we can make good friends.' He got himself a small glass of milk and just stood in the kitchen eating his breakfast thinking over the possibility of being friends with the Dead Man.

Mark came down not long after to see Shawn polishing off his glass of milk and putting away his breakfast materials. He walked over and got Shawns attention "Hey, you ready to go?" Shawn looked up at him taking in the clothes he was wearing. Black Jeans, what looked like steel-toed boots, a dark gray Affliction shirt with skulls all across the front, a blue bandana across his forehead and his red hair tied back out of his face. Shawn raised his eyebrows slightly. "Do you always wear that?"

Mark smiled and shook his head. Turning around and walking towards the door he picked up Shawns bag from the floor and headed out the door, Shawn following after him. After shutting g and locking the door securely Mark spoke " I actually only started wearing this recently. Got a new look about to come up and it actually suits my own style pretty well." Taker walked to his truck, Shawn in tow. He got in tossing Shawns bag into the back seat and started the truck.

As they drove Shawn kept looking at how well suited this look was to Mark. "So you're gonna be coming back as a normal dude or what?" Mark smirked and shook his head "No, I'm still the Undertaker, but instead of Lord of Darkness I'm being branded as the American Badass." He grinned. "Best thing is that the first match is lookin like it's gonna be against Shane McMahon."

Shawn laughed at the mental image of Taker Tombstoning Shane. He was a nice guy don't get him wrong but as a wrestling fan that sounded awesome to him and he told Mark that. Taker smiled and nodded. "Yeah I think the fans are gonna get a kick out of it." They drove on but not in silence, it was mostly Shawn talking and Mark chiming in when he thought it appropriate or making a noise when Shawn paused for a reaction.

They rolled up to the Arena with five minutes to spare. Mark found a good spot to park, shut off his vehicle a stepped out. Shawn slid out as well and jogged a bit to catch up to Mark and continued with their conversation until they entered the building and came to the hall where they would part for the day.

Shawn turned to Mark "Guess I'll see you around." Mark nodded, "Yeah, if you need a place to sleep again just call me if I'm already gone and I'll come back to pick you up alright?" Shawn smiled and nodded before they split ways to go about their days.

* * *

><p>It wasn't 15 minutes later that Shawn realised several things. One, he had forgotten his bag in Mark's truck. Two, he had totally forgotten to check for his charger in his bag and, by the looks of his locker, that's exactly where it was. Three, he had no idea where Mark was at the moment. And four, judging by the strangled beep his phone just gave out, it was dead. Checking the phone confirmed his theory and he sighed.<p>

Shawn hesitated for a slight moment before heading in search of his new friend, hoping he found him quickly. He was supposed to stretch and train with Hunter soon and he didn't like being late.

It took him 20 minutes and a few confusing directions before he found him talking with Kane, Glen, whatever his name was. When he caught site of Mark he let out an excited whoop and ran over to him, "Oh thank god I found you!" Mark, who had looked up when Shawn "whooped", raised an eyebrow with a smirk on his face, "You can't possibly already need a ride. We just got here." Shawn just rolled his eyes glancing at Kane "Morning Glen."

Glen looked at Shawn with his own eyebrow raised and replied a polite "Morning." Before just standing and looking between the two as they spoke.

"No I don't need a ride just yet." Shawn started off. "Actually I left my bag in your truck and was wondering if I could get your keys so I can go get it. I've actually been looking for you for like 20 minutes cuz one, I don't have your number and two, even if I did I forgot to charge my phone last night and it died just as I realized I left my bag." Shawn stopped talking and just looked at Mark who had started laughing at him. He stopped long enough to ask "Couldn't you have just asked someone in your locker room to use their charger? Most of us use the same type of phone." Shawn huffed and smacked the Undertaker's chest with the back of his hand "I didn't think of it okay?" He pouted jokingly seeing the humor in it. "There's no need to laugh." Mark just smiled at him as he fished out his keys and handing them over to Shawn. "I should still be here just bring them back when you're done." Shawn grinned taking the keys saying a quick thank you before jetting off to get his bag.

* * *

><p>Glen stood there for a moment before he looked at his closest friend and raised his eyebrow. "You realise you just gave the keys to your truck to Shawn Michaels?" Mark looked at him and nodded " Yeah, I know. I didn't blank out when he came in." Glen kept staring at him "What if he drives off with it or DXes it?" Mark chuckled "He knows the consequences of such actions. It's fine. He just needs to grab his bag anyway." Glen nodded " Yeah that's another thing. His bag? Why is his bag in your truck?"<p>

Mark just sighed rolling his eyes. "Cuz I gave him a ride in today. He stayed over at my place last night." At the shocked look on his friends face Mark laughed "Not like that, Dude. There was a mess up with the lodging service and he didn't have a room so I put him up for the night."

There was a pause from Glen "So you let Shawn Michaels sleep on your couch?"

Mark gave a not exactly expression "No," Glen raised an eyebrow once again in confusion so Mark supplied "He slept in my bed." Glen gapped at him "So you did sleep together?" Mark laughed "No, course not. I told Shawn to take the bed cuz of his back and I took the couch. Comfortable as that couch is it would have killed him and I didn't wanna be the one to bring in a broken Shawn." Glen shook his head and turned to deal with his shit. Mark seeing a chance to mess with his friend spoke again looking at Glen to catch his reaction "Of course if he needs a place to sleep tonight, I'm not taking the couch again." Glen nodded thinking that was a good idea until Mark continued. "So if he does need a place to crash, I guess we _will _be sleeping together." Taker laughed hard as Glen spun around with an appalled look on his face.

* * *

><p>Not long after Glen had flipped him off and stalked out of the room Shawn came barrelling into the room and into Mark, only managing to bounce of of him. Mark held up his hands making sure he didn't need to stop Shawn from toppling over. "Okay, calm down. No need to kill yourself giving back my keys." Shawn just smiled and held them out. "Thanks for trusting me with them. I gotta go, I'm already late for my training session with Hunter and I am not happy about it." Taker nodded and took the keys and before Shawn could actually leave he said "Uh, Shawn." Shawn stopped and spun around looking at Taker expectantly. Mark smiled "My number?" Shawn hit himself in the forehead "Right, you got a pen?"<p>

After giving Shawn his digits he watched him sprint out of the room and down the hall. He shook his head talking to no one at all. "He's like a damn kid with all that energy."

Taker grabbed the things he needed and left the room, going to talk to Vince about what was happening with his character.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Welcome to chapter 4. Hope you have as much fun reading as I did writing.

It had been a long but good day for Shawn. By the time he had gotten over to Hunter he had already stretched and was training and Shawn, not wanting to throw off his groove, just started his own thing. After they were both done and had gone and showered, Hunter turned to Shawn as he pulled his shirt on over his head.

"What happened to you last night? John said you went to crash somewhere else and then you're ridiculously late this morning. Everything alright?" Shawn smiled at the concern from his best friend as he tied his shoes."Everything's fine, Hunt, I just left my bag in Mark's truck this morning when we got here and then it took me 20 minutes or so to find him and get the truck keys, cuz my phone died, then go get my bag drop it off in the locker room take the keys back to him and then make my way to training."

Hunter had a confused look on his face. "Who's Mark?" Shawn chuckled and said "The Undertaker." Hunter's eyebrows almost rose to his hairline when he heard this, he grabbed Shawns shoulder and in a sort of stage whisper asked "You slept with the Undertaker?!" Shawn snapped his head up to look at Hunter. He didn't know why he was suddenly annoyed with him "And if I did? Would that really be such a terrible thing?" He stood up and looked Hunter in the eyes, challenging him. Hunter shook his head and sighed, placing his hands back on Shawn's shoulders to calm him. "Look I'm sorry how that sounded, I didn't mean for it to come out so judgey." Shawn deflated a little and gave Hunter a small smile. Hunter continued with a grin. "You know I accept your weird taste in people. I know you don't really care if you're with a dude or a chick. It's just..." He paused and schooled his face into something serious. "He's a really big dude and you've got back problems."

That got a laugh out of Shawn and a hit to Hunter's chest. "Its nothing like that. There was an issue with the booking, some crazy chick decided to sabotage some room bookings and I needed a place to stay since me and John were both put into the same room and he was already in bed when I got there. Mark put me up for the night. He even insisted I take the bed while he slept on the couch so I wouldn't fuck up my back even more" Hunter raised an eyebrow. "it's awesome actually, it's such a comfy bed I woke up without back pain for the first time in awhile."

Hunter just shook his head and put his stuff in the locker. "Well, why don't we head to lunch?" Shawn gave the affirmative and they left heading off to find food.

* * *

><p>That was around 1pm this afternoon and it was just now turning 6. Shawn had gotten a call from Adrian telling him that there was a room available for him but it was kinda far from the arena. He decided he was comfortable where he was at and told her so, effectively declining the offer. She had said she was happy that it had worked out and if there was anything he needed to just give her a call, going so far as to give him her cell number just in-case she wasn't at work if he needed her help.<p>

Overall, it had been a good day, Shawn thought. Not only did he have an awesome place to stay but he was pretty sure he had made two new friends.

He pulled out his phone and found Mark's number to see where he was. He picked up after a bit "Hey, Shawn, what's up?" Shawn smiled as he picked up his bag and started walking to the front. "Well looks like I need a place to crash tonight." Mark chuckled on the other end "Alright I'm coming back to get you. You eat dinner yet?" Shawn adjusted his bag as he answered. "Nah, didn't get the chance. Why?" Taker was silent for a second as he turned around "Well a few of the guys wanted to grab a bite but they don't really know the area so they asked me to take them somewhere good so we're going to Johnny Tamales." Shawn gasped and his eyes went wide "I love that place! I am definitely in."

A few minutes later Mark pulled up in his truck and Shawn got in, dumping his bag in the back. His smile was huge when he looked at Mark "I havn't been to JTs in years. I'm ridiculously excited right now." Mark laughed as he pulled away from the arena and they made their way to the restaurant.

* * *

><p>When they got there Shawn noticed a few familiar faces, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Shane McMahon and a relatively new kid by the name of CM Punk. Shawn couldn't for the life of him remember the kids name but he was pretty sure it started with an F.<p>

Mark stepped out of the truck and waited for Shawn to get out before he walked up to the guys giving Steve a one armed hug and shaking Shane and Punks hands, well arms really, after all he is a big guy. "Hey guys, find it alright?"

Steve was the first to respond. "Yeah man, I had forgotten about this place but when I pulled up it clicked. I love their food, it's awesome." Mark laughed and led everyone in. Shawn followed after, walking next to Punk, he looked at him and cocked his head to the side slightly. "Hey, I'm sorry but I don't remember your actual name." Punk laughed "It's Phil but Punk is fine. It's been my nickname for awhile." Shawn smiled, glad punk hadn't been offended by it, he only actually knew one of the guys he and Mark had come here to meet and that was Steve.

They were seated at a booth in the back hoping to not be discovered and started talking. It was entertaining conversation, jumping from one topic to the next, work to break the ice, and then just moving on to hunting and comics and random other things as they ate and drank.

Shawn was having a great time. For quite awhile he had only associated with members of DX and now because of a room screw up he was gaining new friends. First it was Mark, then Adrian and now Punk, Steve and Shane were quickly becoming good friends.

By the time dinner was done and they had had their fill of the drink, only he and Punk were completely sober. He had known about Punk's character being straight edge but had found out as they talked that it was also a personal choice. He actually was straight edge but he didn't preach it like he did on the and Punk became the designated drivers to get everyone back home.

After the goodbyes and a few more laughs Punk, Shane, and Steve all piled into Steve's truck which they had come in together and drove away. That left Shawn climbing into the drivers seat of Mark's truck and starting the engine. Mark stepped into the truck and buckled himself in. "You know where we're going?" Shawn laughed as he pulled out of their spot "Not a clue." Mark smiled and gave directions to his place as they drove and chatted away.

* * *

><p>It was two sleepy men that stepped out of the truck at Mark's house. Mark yawned and stretched "Probably should have said in the truck but," he started walking up the drive to his house, Shawn following behind "I can really only sleep on the couch once before it starts messing with my back." Shawn's face fell, not that Taker could see it but it did and he nodded "It's cool I can just take the couch. I'll be fine." Mark snorted as he unlocked and opened the door "I didn't say anything about you sleeping on the couch. Your back would try to kill you tomorrow." Inside the house Mark turned to a confused looking Heartbreak Kid "I figured we could both sleep on the bed. It's big enough for two and then some." Shawn's face and mind were blank for a second before he looked suspiciously at Mark "Are you only saying that cuz you've been drinking and it sounds like a good idea to drunk you?" Mark just laughed as he took to the stairs expecting Shawn to follow, which he did. "Okay first off, not drunk, buzzed. I actually thought this up earlier today at work. I knew I wouldn't be home long enough to get the spare room cleaned up and neither of us can sleep on the couch without painful consequences. Sides it's not like I'll molest you in your sleep. What's the fun in that?" That gave Shawn pause. He wasn't quite sure if that was just Takers strange sense of humor or if that was the drink talking. After a moment's thought he decided he didn't care.<p>

He followed Mark into the bedroom watching as he went into the restroom to get ready for bed. Mark came out not long after in just his sleep pants and and Shawn went in to get ready.

When he came out, in just his boxer briefs Taker was already in the bed, his head nestled on what Shawn had dubbed his rain pillow. Shawn shrugged and slipped into the bed deciding to use another pillow to cuddle with. The one he chose didn't smell like the coming storm leading him to believe that that must be what Mark smells like. He didn't linger long on that thought, almost too tired now to realise he had actually thought it.

Mark told him goodnight which he responded with a sleep slurred "G'nigh Mark." and they both drifted off into slumber.

* * *

><p>When morning found him it was in a state of absolute bliss. Shawn was comfy and warm and he definitely did not want to move away from his bed or his rain pillow. It was at that, that Shawn remembered a thought he had had the previous night. Mark was what made the pillow smell like a coming storm, so either he had managed to steal Taker's pillow at some point in the night or... He opened his eyes and closed them back quickly. His cuddle pillow wasn't a pillow, it was Mark Calaway and judging by the arms tightening around him, and the sleepy groan, he was waking up.<p>

A/N: Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a review. Hope to see you again in the next chapter. :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Welcome to chapter 5. Have a good time.

When Mark awoke he was aware of three things. One, he was very comfortable. Two, there was a warm body in his arms and he was fairly certain the body was Shawn Michaels. Three, he really didn't want to move.

He lay there for awhile, eyes closed, just listening to the rain hit his window coupled with the sounds of a sleeping Shawn. He wondered how this would affect their budding friendship. Shawn was supposed to be heading out on the road today to the next fight but Mark was supposed to take some time off. Train up a bit, get a feel for the new image for his character and just relax before he was introduced to the fans. Bottom line was that he wasn't gonna be around Shawn for awhile, not until they came back to Texas at least. Would Shawn freak out and not even wanna talk to him? Would he choose to forget that, from all appearances, they had slept in each others arms comfortably? Would he expect something of a relationship? Would any of that actually be a bad idea?

Mark was still swimming in his thoughts when he felt more than heard Shawn wake up. He felt the comfortable movement of Shawn cuddling closer to him and a moment later the stiffening of his body when he realised what was happening. Realising that Shawn was probably freaking out Mark held Shawn just a slight bit tighter and let out a groan as if he was just waking up. He stretched a bit, pulling one arm away from Shawn and gave a sleepy good morning before getting up out of bed and heading to the restroom. He hoped that his nonchalance at waking up with the other man in his arms would make Shawn less uncomfortable but he wasn't sure if that were the case. He supposed he would find out when he came out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Shawn was on the verge of freaking out. When Taker didn't seem to have any issues or feelings at all about waking up with Shawn in his arms his mind brought up all sorts of theories as to why, it also questioned why he was freaking out and over all it was just too much for the Heartbreak Kid. He jumped out of the bed grabbed his bag and pulled on his spare clothes and made a break for it calling Adrian to see if she could send a car to Taker's place. She said she was actually off today and could pick him up in no time herself if he wanted and he agreed, giving directions as he practically sprinted out of The Undertaker's home, fleeing from questions and feelings that he just didn't want to deal with.<p>

He was at the end of Taker's long driveway, rain soaking him through, before he even realised what he was doing. He slowed and stopped, just standing there for who knows how long, before turning around to look at the house he had run out of.

Even from here he could hear the booming voice of Taker calling for him. Part of him wanted to go back and... Do something, explain maybe why he was running but he didn't quite know himself. It was when his phone rang and his heart jumped when he saw that it was Taker calling and then looking up at the house to see him, still only in his sleep pants that he knew he couldn't deal with this right now.

When he saw Taker start making his way down the drive his heart beat faster. He couldn't deal with this, he didn't know how to. It was with gratefulness and guilt that he jumped into the car of a rather androgynous looking person that pulled up to the road side.

* * *

><p>What ever Mark had expected when he came out of the bathroom it wasn't Shawn not being there. When he noticed his bag was gone too Mark had an uneasy feeling. He wouldn't just run would he? With that thought he went down stairs calling loudly for Shawn, yelling his name out when he wasn't in the living room or kitchen waiting awkwardly for him to come down.<p>

The open door made him kick it into high gear and run out of the house. He saw Shawn at the end of the drive, soaking wet. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and called him, seeing Shawn look at his phone and then back up at him without answering. He knew then that he had to get to him and took off down the drive. Before he could get half way, a black car pulled up and Shawn hopped in and they drove away. Still Mark didn't stop, he kept running to the end of the drive and onto the street seeing the car far down the road and turning.

He tried calling him again and again until the phone went straight to voicemail. He cursed and made his way back up to his house. He had to get to Shawn. Had to talk about what was going on.

* * *

><p>It didn't take Mark long to get ready and be in his truck hightailing it to the arena. With any luck he could get to the arena before Shawn left. It was already 12 and they were supposed to leave between now and 1. He was sure he could make it but if Shawn was this freaked out, what could he do?<p>

When he arrived at the arena he parked and ran in, making a beeline to the locker room Shawn was normally in. All he found there was Hunter. That gave him a glimmer of hope knowing that they normally traveled together. Going up to him he started talking "Hunter, have you seen Shawn?" At the confusion on Hunters face he explained "Something happened and he left this morning before I could talk to him. Have you seen him? I just wanna talk to him, smooth out what happened." Hunter gave him a scrutinizing look.

Shawn was Hunter's best friend he would never do anything to actually hurt him where it counted bit he could hear what was under the calm tone of the Undertaker, worry. Taker was worried that whatever had happened between the two of them had screwed up the relationship they had started to build. Hunter sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry Taker, Shawn road out with Punk. They were the first to leave. Next show is in Chicago and Punk wanted to get home as soon as possible."

Taker closed his eyes and let his head fall back, heaving a sigh as he did so. He was already gone and he wasn't picking up his phone, great. He couldn't fix brought his head back up and opened his eyes "Thanks Hunter. I'll see you around." He made to leave when Hunter called out to him "Wait, T...uh Mark..." Taker paused and looked back at him with and eyebrow raised. Hunter sighed and ran a hand threw his loose hair. "Look, I don't know what's been going on with you two but Shawn seems to like you and if you like him too, don't give up. He's got a weird way of dealing with his emotions so if you want to fix this give him a day or two and just text him. He won't keep his phone shut off forever." Mark stared at him for a moment before giving him a single nod. "Thanks." With that he turned and left. Hunter stood there for a moment and shook his head thinking 'ugh, relationship problems.' He gathered the rest of his things and went to find Steph before he had to leave.

* * *

><p>As Mark walked away he pulled out his phone one more time. He felt he should say something, anything to Shawn. He was worried about him, wanted him to know that he wasn't angry, didn't want to end their friendship, that maybe there could be more between them if they could just talk and see what was going on. So he pulled up Shawn's number and called, knowing it would go straight to voice mail.<p>

It took Mark everything he had not to call Shawn anymore that day. He had a meeting with Vince, so that helped to keep his mind off of it and after that there was his bike. The rain was long gone and at this point it wasn't likely to come back. He took Harley out of his garage and cruised out into the country.

He wasn't sure where he was headed but if it'd take his mind off of Shawn and whatever the fuck was going on between them he would take it. Mark road for a couple hours until he got to the Buc-ee's in Luling. He knew if he kept on 10 heading west he'd eventually make it to San Antonio, but Shawn had said he was from there and Mark just wasn't willing to go to Shawn's home town, no matter how much he enjoyed the place, so instead he chose to head south after grabbing a snack and drink at the incredibly large convenience store.

He wove down the back roads, his mind clear of anything but the ride and the scenery around him. Mark road for hours before he came upon the ocean and found a place to pull over. There was a small bit of unoccupied beach where he found himself taking off his boots and socks before sitting down in the sand. The water lapped at his feet as he leaned back, taking in the smell and sound of the ocean.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there thinking of nothing but by the time he decided to leave, the sun was just past setting and the water, he knew, would soon be cold. He pulled on his socks and shoes and climbed back onto his bike. As he started to make the journey back home he made up his mind. Maybe calling wasn't such a good idea but at least he had tried. He could be patient, he was good at that, and maybe eventually Shawn would answer and they might be able to figure out what was going on between them.

With a better outlook and a clearer mind Taker eventually made it back home and fell into his bed. Tomorrow, he hoped, would be better. That was the last thought he had before he drifted off into the waiting arms of sleep.

A/N: And that ends chapter 5. Thank you for reading and I hope to see you back here for the next chapter. Leave a review of what you thought. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello again. This is chapter 6. Have fun.

For Shawn, the ride out of Houston was a long and emotionally draining journey. Though Punk and Kofi were cool guys and kept him entertained for much of the way, his thoughts would always seem to revert back to what had happened with Taker.

Why had he run? Why was he so freaked out by waking up with him? He had had male lovers in the past, he was comfortable with himself and who he was. What was the problem then? Was it cuz it was Taker? He knew he liked the guy. He was a good man, surprisingly funny and he seemed like a guy Shawn could talk to for hours about anything. So again, what was the issue here? He's a pretty good lookin guy, obviously strong, they had similar interests, for fucks sake they had talked about going on a hunt together. Hell, Taker hadn't even freaked out in the slightest bit when he had woken up. Just a good morning and he went to the restroom. He was okay with whatever had happened. So what was Shawn's problem?.

It was there watching Shawn sulk in what may have been self pity, he wasn't really sure, that Punk decided he just couldn't take it anymore. Shawn was someone he had looked up to for quite some time and now they had started to become friends. When he had come up asking if he could catch a ride with them he had thought that it would be cool to hang out with someone like Shawn. Now, though it was still pretty cool, Kofi was playing a game and Shawn was being silent and looking annoyed and conflicted. This was making Punk annoyed, so he did what he always does, he plopped down next to Shawn cross legged and facing him and started talking.

"Okay so, I agreed to let you travel with us cuz I think you're a pretty cool guy" Shawn looked up at him, startled out of his thoughts and raised an eyebrow. Punk kept going "Not that I don't still think you're cool but dude," he leveled a stare at him "you're sulking. And it's not fun."

Shawn gave out a sigh and lent back onto the couch. "I know and I'm sorry it just..." He was silent for a bit but made up his mind, maybe someone else could look at his problem and see what he was missing, why not Punk? He sighed again and turned towards Punk. "This can't go beyond us, okay?" Punk nodded and settled into his seat a bit more.

After a pause Shawn started, "Alright so this past weekend there was a problem with some of the hotel rooms, some chick got angry that she was gonna get fired so she double booked a few people including me and Cena. John was already situated in the room so I opted to leave. There were no rooms so the new chick, Adrian found me someone to stay with." Shawn paused and took a breath "That person was Taker." Punk raised his eyebrows with an "Oh" realising that's why they had arrived at Johnny Tamales together. Shawn continued, "Yeah, so I stayed over at his place. Well his guest room was messed up so he gave me his bed while he took the couch. Everything's fine, great night sleep. Next day go to work, Adrian calls and says she has a room but I figure I can just stay with Taker since he offered to keep me another night. So go with Taker we all go out have a great time and then we get home and Taker says his back can't take" Punk snickers and says 'take' under his breath while Shawn just rolls his eyes and keeps going, "another night on the couch so we agree to just sleep in the bed together, after all it's a large bed and it's not like we're gonna do anything."

Shawn takes in a breath and let's it out slowly. "And then the morning." Punk raises an eyebrow as Shawn holds his head in his hands. Shawn continues slowly. "We woke up..."

Punk rolled his eyes at the pause "Yes?"

Shawn groaned. "We woke up cuddling together." Punk sits there for a moment. Looks at Shawn blinks then "And? There's got to be more to this then just you woke up cuddling. Otherwise I am gonna be seriously disappointed." Shawn looks up from his hands and glares at Punk "Of course there's more. Just hold on." Punk raises his hands in a non threatening gesture and shrugs. "Sounded like you might be done with the story." Shawn rolled his eyes at him but keeps on with the story. "So we woke up cuddling and there wasn't even a bat of the eye or a 'what's happening here?' From Mark he just said 'Morning' got up and went to the restroom. And then," at this point he groans and his head is back in his hands "I ran. I grabbed my bag pulled on my clothes and took off, called a ride and I was gone."

"Aww, man that's cold." The voice of Kofi Kingston startled Shawn and Punk, making them whip their heads over to look at him. He was sitting, turned around, in his gaming chair and watching them. He shook his head. "Why'd you freak out on the guy?"

Punk rolled his eyes at Kofi and focused his attention back on Shawn. Shawn slowly looked back to Punk and paused at the look on his face. His expression was oddly confused. Punk went to speak and then stopped, then started again slowly "Okay, Kofi has a point. Why are you so freaked out about this? You ran out on Taker but it's not like you two are a thing. Or like you were starting a thing. I mean he didn't even run out after you." At that last part Shawn looked away with a slightly guilty expression.

Punk stopped, looked at Kofi noticing the shock on his face and then back to Shawn "Are you shitting me? Taker ran after you?" Shawn hung his head with a groan. "Yeah, he tried to get me to come back. I was at the end of the driveway when I heard him calling my name and then when I looked back up at the house he was standing there, tried to call me and I didn't pick up." He sat back looking very tired, "and then he starting running down the gravel driveway, in the rain, without shoes. He was about half way when my ride showed up and I got in the car and we drove away." He sighed and covered his eyes with a hand. "I looked back when we turned a little ways down the street and he was standing in the road calling me. Called four times before I shut off my phone."

Punk whistled, "Wow, that is a spectacular show of avoidance." Kofi nodded in agreement with Punk. " Yeah, man that's pretty bad. Has he tried to contact you since then?" At the groan from Shawn, Kofi knew Taker had tried to contact him and had failed. "Come on. Nothing for it but to tell it."

Shawn was now almost laying down in his seat with both hands covering his face. "Ugh, he went to the Arena after I left to try and find me but I was already gone with you guys so he talked to Hunter instead." He gave out a sigh taking his hands from his face. "I turned my phone on about an hour ago. I had five missed calls. Three from Mark, two from Hunter. I also had two voicemails. One from Hunter explaining what I just told you... And one from Mark which I haven't listened to yet."

Kofi nodded understandingly and looked right at Shawn "You are the master of avoidance." Shawn just gave him a tired glare but Punk nodded smiling and turned to Shawn. "Listen to the voicemail. Come on might as well." Shawn let out another groan and grabbed his phone. He looked up at the two, who nodded and scooted closer to be able to hear what Taker had said as Shawn typed in his password and listened to the Undertaker's message.

His deep voice flowed from the phone as they all leaned in "Hey, Shawn. As you can tell I tried calling you a few times... I just wanted to know if you were okay I... Look I don't know what happened back there. I gotta say I'm kinda confused. You probably are too. I'm guessing that's why you bolted. I... I just wanna talk, okay? Just talk and figure out what's going on. I talked to Hunter, he said to give you some time to think things thru and I figure that's what I'll do. I'll send you a text tomorrow and we can just go from there. I just wanna talk, even if you need all the time till you're in Texas again I'm willing to wait. I just... I don't want what could at least be a great friendship to end because of what happened this morning. I... I'll talk to you later... hopefully... Bye."

Shawn sat there staring at his phone in silence. He wanted to talk. He wasn't angry or freaking out, he just wanted to talk. Shawn didn't know what to do and said as much.

Punk, for his credit, kept his cool as he shifted the direction of his concentration from the phone onto Shawn. Though, He lost it soon afterwards when he burst out with a yelled "Are you fucking kidding me?" Punk stood up and started pacing in front of Shawn. "Okay here's the thing. Taker pretty much just said 'Hey I'm worried about you cuz I know this is really confusing but I'd really like to talk and get the confusion out of here so we can still be friends or if you're into it maybe more.' What about that is hard to get?"

Kofi stood up and got in front of Punk to settle him down and make him sit. Shawn meanwhile was staring at Punk wide eyed. "What do you mean more than friends? He didn't say that." Kofi and Punk both paused and looked at him. Kofi with something akin to pity and Punk with annoyance. Kofi explained carefully as it seemed Shawn was slow on the uptake "He said at least great friends. If that's the least you can be then what is greater than that?" Shawn just stared at him for a moment, thoughts shifting rapidly in his head before everything seemed to click into place. His eyes widened, a groan passed his lips and his head was once again in his hands. "I'm an idiot."

Punk rolled his eyes "No argument here." Kofi gave him a look that simply said 'not the time man' and patted Shawn's head. "It's alright, we can all be dense sometimes." with that Kofi walked away to get a drink and get back to his game while Punk settled down in his chair and looked at Shawn. "So, what are you gonna do?" Call him and see what's up or are you gonna make the guy wait til we're back in Texas?"

Shawn sighed "I don't know Punk. I don't know what I wanna do. Do I want a relationship with him? I mean we'd be separated for a lot of the year. You know this job isn't the best for having romantic connections." Pun just shrugged "That's all for you to figure out, But I think the question you should ask yourself. Do you want to cut him out of your life? Cuz if you don't talk to him, that's what you'll be doing. You will only see each other when you're in the same ring and maybe in the locker rooms. Is that what you really want?" Punk gave him a half smile and stood up with a stretch before grabbing a Pepsi and plopping down on his bed to read some comic or another, leaving Shawn to figure some shit out.

* * *

><p>The next Morning dawned bright and early for Mark. Though he had gotten in and gone to bed late, he just couldn't seem to sleep any longer. He looked at the other side of the bed, not really hoping to see Shawn there, not hoping that yesterday hadn't happened but more that Shawn had stayed instead of leaving it this way, messy and unfinished.<p>

Mark ran a hand through his hair and rolled out of bed with a moan. He had things to do today. He had a training schedule to keep no matter what was going on in his personal life. He went into the restroom and noticed Shawns clothes strewn about. He hadn't really seen them yesterday, hadn't noticed that he had run off without some of his things. He took in a breath and shook his head throwing shawns things onto the bed and continuing with his morning.

Several hours later after having cleaned up from his training session he was sitting at a cafe, just relaxing for awhile. He had a meeting in another couple hours but right now he sat staring at his phone, trying to decide on what to say in his text to Shawn. This was his chance to say something and he had no idea what. Would a simple "Hey" be able to coax out a response from Shawn? Should he start with "Good Morning"? Maybe a question? He was unsure.

After much deliberation and starting sentences then erasing them he finally just took a breath and sent his text.

Mark: Hey

He sat there for awhile hoping that Shawn would text right back, but after ten minutes decided that it just wasn't gonna happen. He got up paid his bill and left, making his way to his bike and riding off to his next task of the day. Maybe Shawn would text later.

It was around 6pm when Shawn finally got Taker's text. He had been training and getting acquainted with the space they were in since around 5 that morning when they had arrived in Chicago. The day had been long and difficult when Shawn finally got to his, and only his, room and turned on his cell. The first thing to pop up was the text message from Mark. He stared at it a few minutes before selecting it, reading the "Hey" that was there. He let out a snort then a chuckle and finally just laughed. After all that? All the emotions and not knowing what to say and being worried over everything, Mark had sent him "Hey". Such a simple thing, just a way to get his attention, know he was thinking of him and wanted to talk. That seemed to be the way Mark was tho. He could be good with words but he wasn't a man of many and what he said always seemed to speak better than what he could say.

Shawn sat on the bed and made his decision. A couple buttons later and he had the phone to his ear. When the other voice came on the line he was afraid his throat would close up and he wouldn't be able to talk, but somehow hearing him just made it easier.

_Hey, Shawn._

_**Hi**_

There was a pause and Shawn heard Mark sigh and chuckle at himself.

_Well, this is slight bit harder than it was a day ago. How are you?_

Shawn smiled and lay down on the bed, kicking his shoes off the end.

**I'm okay. I'm sorry about what happened. I mean the way I left. I just freaked out and honestly I'm not really sure why. I just… I just… I don't know.**

Shawn heard Mark shift.

_I understand it was a little weird waking up like that. Even for guys who are into dudes, that would be weird. Go to sleep with your friend and wake up wrapped around them. I can understand why you freaked out. I just want to talk. Figure out where we stand._

Shawn licked his lips. There was no way to skirt around the issues with Mark. That wasn't the kind of guy he was so Shawn just sighed and responded.

**Look, I… I am into guys, well not all guys obviously, well right now I'm just kinda into you. I like you and if you're okay with it, maybe we could have that kind of relationship and if not then well I want to be friends cuz you're a really cool dude and I don't want to lose you as a friend and, and that's that's pretty much it… Yeah.**

Shawn sat there for a moment in silence with his lips pierced together. What would he say? When he heard laughter his heart dropped into his stomach.

**I'm sorry I thought, I don't know what I thought, I'm sorry.**

On the other side of things Mark couldn't believe what Shawn had just said. He wanted to try this? Try to be a them? When he heard the dejected tone of Shawn he sobered up immediately.

_Shawn wait no. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it seem like I was laughing at you. I was just relieved. I was afraid that you would hate me and not even want to be friends. Being together, being a couple is something I am definitely okay with._

There was a slight pause on Shawn's end before he heard his voice come through carrying a smile with it.

**Well alright then.**

There was another pause on both ends before Shawn spoke again.

**So, what are you wearing?**

There was a loud rumble of laughter from Mark, making Shawn grin.

_Shawn!_

That's how their night went. Laughing and talking and figuring out how to do this with their schedules and what the guys would say. Mark groaned when Shawn told him that Punk and Kofi already knew that something was happening.

That night they both fell asleep happily. Both knowing that at least for tonight there was nothing to worry about. Just for tonight, though not physically, they were together and nothing could fuck that up. Neither of them knew what the future could hold but as they drifted off into sleep they knew that it was worth it to find out, together.

A/N: And there's the end of Chapter 6. This is also the end of this fic. If you want me to continue just go ahead and leave a review and, if there are enough people (including anons), I will continue on with this story. If not, thank you for reading and I hope to see you again in another fic.


End file.
